This invention relates to a flow control device for regulating the flow of fluid through a length of flexible tubing. More particularly, this invention relates to a clamp and flow control member which utilizes a toggle and ratchet mechanism for controlling the flow of liquid through a length of tubing in an intravenous liquid administration set.
Clamping devices or flow control units of the type concerned with in this invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 758,449; 827,640; 2,998,956 and 4,053,135. Toggle-type tubing clamps are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,998,956 and 4,053,145. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 758,449 and 827,640 ratchet-type tubing clamps are described. Nowhere in the prior art is there provided a tubing clamp which utilizes a toggle-action feature in combination with a ratchet mechanism so that an arm member of the clamp can be incrementally forced against the tubing to accurately control fluid flow. Neither does the prior art provide a clamping member of the type previously described which can be easily molded into a single blank and assembled from that blank in a quick and inexpensive manner. The prior art does not offer a combined ratchet and toggle action tubing clamp wherein a single-hand manipulation can afford incremental compression of the tubing to control fluid flow and quick release of the clamp member from the tubing.
It is an advantage of the present invention to provide an inexpensive clamp for controlling flow of fluid through a length of flexible tubing and which can be operated by one hand. Other advantages are a flow control unit which can be fabricated from a single blank of material; does not require the assembly of additional parts; can be fabricated without expensive molding procedures and is disposable.